BlackarachniaxTarantulas: 45 Sentences
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Yes, I realize that it's normally 50 sentences, but I'm lazy.


45 Sentences: BlackarachniaxTarantulas

**Warning: The following Sentence story takes place after my other two one-shots. If you have not read those, you may wish to. Otherwise, this may confuse you. If you wish to review this story, please log in, so I can answer any questions, critisicsms, and/or compliments you have.**

1. Sorry: Blackarachnia always felt sorry that Tarantulas had put so much work into making a traitor like her.

2. It's Okay: Tarantulas always said that he didn't care, and that it was surprisingly easy to make such beauty.

3. Picnic: While the two were off-duty, there was a certain little spot by the river that Blackie loved.

4. Dinner: This new report just in: appaerrently, Tarantulas can cook.

5. Bedtime: The happy couple opened the window, and spent the night in each other's arms, lying on his cot.

6. The Watcher: Rampage always found them disgusting, but inwardly, he thought of Transmutate.

7. The Machine: After Tarantulas' machine exploded, Blackie comforted him, saying, "You'll do better next time."

8. Thanks: Tarantulas smiled and said, "No, _we'll _do better next time."

9. The Soldier: Inferno was to busy tending to the Royalty to waste his time watching, "The Mating Rituals of Spiders," as he put it.

10. Enemy eyes: Cheetor didn't know what disturbed him more: the fact that Tarantulas and Blackarachnia were kissing, or the fact that he was watching it.

11. Hugs: When they were off-duty, Blackarachnia took every advantage to show Tarantulas how she loved him, no matter how small the symbol was.

12. Webs: When Tarantulas spun webs, he noticed that they were starting to have a...heart shaped pattern.

13. Music: Rattlesnake rattles and desert birds tweeting were music for the happy couples' dancing.

14: Battle: He fired at Primal, he fired at Rhinox, but he made the mistake of missing Silverbolt.

15: Shot: She watched in horror as her lover hit the ground, his spark nearly exitinguished.

16. Hurt: She watched the CR chamber, her optics filled with tears, as he was lowered into the healing fluids.

17. Healed: The first thing he asked Megatron when he came back was, "Where's Blackarachnia?"

18. Reunion: He chuckled, opened his arms, and said, "I'm back."

19. Witness: When Waspinator walked into the couples' reunion, he shook his head and simply said, "Juzzzt invite Wazzzpinator to wedding."

20. Jealosy: Silverbolt swore to himself that Tarantulas would not survive his next encounter with him.

21. Gift: "You know," said Tarantulas, handing Blackarachnia a box, "the male nursery spider presents the female a gift before mating."

22. Teasing: "And you know," Blackie said, giving the box back, "that whether she accepts it or not is up to her."

23. Late: When she arrived three hours later then she intended, and found Tarantulas asleep with their dinner, after staying up waiting for her to arrive.

24. Blanket: She draped a thermal cloak over him and smiled sadly.

25. Rides: In his Transmetal motorcycle form, Tarantulas would laugh and exxcelerate, while Blackarachnia was just glad to be along for the ride.

26. Payback: On the next encounter with the Maximals, Blackarachnia deverted all of her attention in to attacking Silverbolt.

27. Rage: When Silverbolt got out of the CR tank, Cheetor asked, "What did you do to her?" to which he angrily replied, "Don't ask."

28. Honor: After Dinotbot saw them, he justified not attacking by telling himself, "It isn't honorable to attack while the enemy is...kissing."

29. Swimming: Tarantulas did not know how to swim, but for Blackie, he would be a "water spider."

30. Splash: "Cut that out!" giggled Blackarachnia, shielding her face as her lover splashed water into her face, chuckling all the while.

31. Wondering: "Hey Rattrap, did you ever notice how those two spiders seem to...like each other now?" asked Cheetor.

32. Not Caring: "Why should I care?" the demolition/stealth expert replied.

33. Campfire: Holding each other and humming Cybertronian songs, the two watched the stars from the warmth of their campfire.

34. Cowboy: "Once upon a time, those two were hatin' on each other, and now they're swappin' vocalizer fluids in the halls," mused Quickstrike, while shaking both of his heads.

35. Snow: "Wow," said Blackarachnia as she survayed the white lands before them.

36. Snow Fairy: He stared at the lovely femme, her black body covered in white snow, for a good solid mintue before she decided to take advantage of his spell-bound state.

37. Ambush!: "Wha-!" the male arachnid said as the female tossed a sudden snowball.

38. Picking sides: Waspinator and Quickstrike looked on, decided that that looked fun, and joined the fray.

39. Snowball fight!: With Waspinator on his side and Quickstrike on her's, the two spiders pelted each other with harmless balls of solidified water until they collapsed on the ground laughing.

40. Reminder: A quick blast from Megatron's weapon reminded the Predacons why they were there: to ambush the Maximals, not to snowball fight!

41. Lost: After the battle, the Predacons went home without a victory, and heavy casulties.

42. You Okay?: After she got out of the CR chamber, he put his arm on hers, and asked this loving and commpaionate question in a gentle tone.

43. Yeah: Without a word, she nodded.

44. He led her back to her room and sat on the cot with her.

45. As they laid on the cot, he whispered, "I love you," and she replied, "I know."

**That's it. REVIEW. PLEASE. **


End file.
